Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tow line irrigation devices and, more particularly, to a miniature irrigation skid apparatus adapted to attach to a hose for towing across acreages.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of tow lines in sprinkler systems for watering large areas is well known. A problem which still exists, however, with existing tow lines is due to the use of large, expensive pipe, conventionally constructed of a rigid material like aluminum, irrigating average to small sized acreages can be very inefficient and difficult. This problem is amplified when such acreages require navigating around curves. Thus, there remains a need for a miniature irrigation tow line which employs a modified conventional hose adapted to be towed as conventional tow lines. It would be helpful if such a miniature irrigation tow line included a modified hose configured with a plurality of plastic regulators and sprinklers assemblies attached to a plurality of spaced out skids, each sized for the hose. It would be additionally desirable for such a miniature irrigation tow line to be able to be towed around curves due to the flexibility of the hose.
The Applicant's invention described herein provides for a miniature irrigation tow line adapted to employ a conventional hose as an irrigation tow line. The primary components in Applicant's miniature irrigation tow line are a miniature skid, a hose, a plastic regulator and a sprinkler. When in operation, the miniature irrigation tow line provides a more economical irrigation tow line for agriculturalists of average to small sized acreages. As a result, many of the limitations imposed by prior art structures are removed.